Willow Needs Help
by buffy-fan-1842
Summary: It's set in season 4. Oz has left and Willows feelings for Tara are blooming. She's not sure if it's what she wants and seeks comfort from Riley  maybe! . Spoilers should be minimal, but whole show just to be safe. Warnings: Language, Tame Innuendo.


**A/N - 1**

*waves* I've been lurking & reading stories here for a while. I made this account to publish stories I wrote but I never got past what could be described as half-ass prompts & shitty reviews. So a few days ago one of my "prompts" (Willow... Needs comfort... Riley maybe? Crack pairing) just inspired me. So this chapter was born. I know it is short but I can't decide what direction I want this to go in. Do I want the original pairing, Willow/Riley, or do I want the classic Willow/Buffy, or hell even the canonical pairing or Tara/Willow? Bwaahh! Please indicate what direction you want it to go in if you review.

Right.. So the story... This is my first story, published or not, and I would love any feedback. The POV goes between Willow, Buffy, & Xander but it's Willow centric for sure. Rating could go to M because I love reading smut but I'm mostly into slash (and can't write femme lovin') so it could easily stay a T, which Warning: Language, Tame Innuendo.

Last thing... I do not own a thing. If I do we would have had some Angel/Spike stuff going on constantly.

And spoilers for the whole damn show. Just 'cos it's set in season 4 doesn't mean I don't hint at future events :) Oh, right.. It's set in season 4. Oz has left and Willows feelings for Tara are blooming. After "Hush."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Willow was studying in her room thinking about her love, Tar- Oz. Oz, Oz, Oz! She was so confused with the feelings she was experiencing.

"I just can't be gay" she muttered to herself calmly and quietly. What she felt for Xander could not have been fake- what she feels for Oz isn't fake! She loves him wholly, & being without him is shredding her heart into so many little pieces. Only he can put the pieces back together- and well she had a good idea of what she wanted the glue to be. It was white and sticky. Close enough.

What she craves cannot be satiated by some witchy bimbo. Even if said bimbo was the only thing she can think about.

"Oh, duhh! She's cast a spell on me." And of course it would work because it was Tara who had cast it. There goes that spell again. Uhh. I need to reverse this now!

"A spell? You did a spell! Did it work?" Buffy inquisitively offered to show her support to her best friends new... lifestyle. Even though she's been a little concerned at the pace Willows been going at, she would be a good friend. After all, it's not like Willow could ever destroy the world. And who am I to get in her face? I do have mystical powers and while I do not always want them I always use them.

"...Uh.. yes ... no. It's complicated," was all Willow could manage to say. It's not like she could ever explain that the feelings felt so natural to her. Well it had to be the spell. Maybe I should just tell her.

"Well I just gotta go hit a few cemeteries. Nothing big brew- I did not just say that."

"You did. Now something awful is going to happen. Like end-of-the-world awful."

"Like Oz leaving?" Xander added coming into the room unannounced.

"Xander... Please don't. We don't have any more tissues left," Willow said glumly. She most certainly did not think that trees deserved to die because she couldn't keep her man- wolfman, whatever. She did not want to finish that thought let alone speak about it to Xander of all people.

"Well I have a few I always keep around in case I nee-" Xander stopped mid-sentence realizing what he started to say. While the unmistakable look on Buff's face was disgust Willow only had one of intrigue. Well he wasn't going to explain it to her. Maybe Buffy will later- hopefully not though. Dating Anya was embarrassing enough.

"I'm just not going to not finish that sentence-"

'Thank you! We're headin' out to patrol. You're free to join us, but it's gonna be all touchy feely girly stuff."

"I hadn't actually accepted, so if you wanted to go-"

"We have to talk about the spell! You cannot bail on me just because you have a new friend who actually knows more about it than me- although that wouldn't take much. I just want to be included Will."

"I am NOT going to see Tara," Willow thought out loud. A little too out loud if Xander's face was any indication.

"Gee Will- Buff is just trying to stay connected with you. You don't have to be witchy about it"

"Goodbye," Willow mumbled, struggling to get out of the dorm.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

**A/N - 2**

Ok. So... Does anyone know what format to write with that doesn't remove quotation marks, comma's, etc? I used a .txt but I had to go in and re-add it all in the editor which is something I do** not** want to do in the future. General tips on formatting would be greatly appreciated too. Just PM me or something.**  
><strong>

Also... **Please R&R!** I don't think I started out in character (like the first paragraph) but I really started to like some of my middle stuff. Probably because it was mostly taken and reworked concepts from the show but hey... Isn't that what a fanfic is? And... As a first time author I can confidently say that all reviews will be taken seriously :)


End file.
